Matemáticas
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. Chat es un matapasiones.


**Disclaimer:** _Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 **Advertencias:** _Lime._

* * *

 **Matemáticas**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

Marinette soltó una risita, los labios masculinos cepillaron la piel de sus mejillas, presionando pequeños besos. Enterró sus dedos entre sus hebras doradas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando tenuamente, alentándole a proseguir. Las manos enguantadas de Chat Noir aferraban su cintura con suavidad, descendiendo con parsimonia hasta reposar en sus caderas. Aplastó su boca contra su cuello, salpicando besos efímeros a lo largo de su extensión. Marinette apretó la palma contra su cabeza, acunándola contra sí. Descansaba sobre su regazo, con sus piernas envueltas en torno a su cintura, los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el pecho apretado contra el suyo. A medida que las caricias castas del muchacho evolucionaban a roces más candentes, su respiración se tornaba más audible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio, reprimiendo un gemido. Chat Noir chasqueó sus labios contra la piel expuesta de su cuello, aplanando su lengua contra la delicada piel blanquecina. Sus manos se escabullían debajo de su pijama, colando apenas los dedos bajo la banda elástica de su ropa interior.

—Chat —gimoteó, sus manos enredándose en su melena, tironeando suavemente de sus rizos. Sus dedos embutidos en los guantes reptaron por su espalda, deslizándose debajo de la fina prenda. El material frío de su traje creaba un contraste agradable cuando entraba en contacto con su piel. Marinette se empujó a sí misma contra el pecho del héroe, sacudiendo sus caderas de forma inconsciente. Chat dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, sus manos se precipitaron a sus caderas, aferrándolas con ferocidad. Atrayéndola contra sí, sus palmas surcaron sus muslos, abarcando su trasero. Marinette jadeó.

—Espera, Chat —Alcanzó a hilar, sus palabras apenas descifrables sobre su respiración silbante. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros anchos, estableciendo un poco de distancia entre ambos. Su centelleante mirada verde colisionó con la suya. Su pecho tonificado subía y bajaba sin cesar, pesadamente—; mis padres están en casa, no podemos hacer mucho ruido.

Una de las esquinas de su boca se elevó, bosquejando una sonrisa torcida, socarrona. Sus vibrantes ojos verdosos la admiraban con aquél brillo picaresco.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, princesa —respondió, sin aliento. Un tinte carmín manchó sus mejillas cuando el héroe arrimó sus labios a los suyos y ronroneó—: los gatos somos sigilosos.

Su boca abordó la suya, reclamando un húmedo, vicioso beso. Marinette exhaló un suspiro, las manos asentadas en sus hombros se escurrieron hacia abajo, palpando los músculos tensos de su pecho agitado. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una pasional, enajenada danza, sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus manos palmeaban ansiosamente cada centímetro de sus anatomías. Chat Noir rompió el beso, su boca pegada a su mentón emprendió un lento descenso hasta su cuello, dejando un reguero de besos en su trayecto. Con sus párpados sellados y las mejillas azoradas, Marinette inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, separando sus belfos para soltar un suspiro. Meneó sus caderas, percibiendo su erección apretujada entre ambos. Se arqueó hacia adelante, dándole mayor acceso a su pecho cuando sus labios viajaron a su escote.

Gimoteó cuando se animó a succionar, chupando la carne blanca con avidez, manchando su dermis con hematomas rojizos. Normalmente le reñiría, pero en aquellos instantes no le importó. Su razón estaba empañada por la lujuria, su cerebro obstruido por las placenteras sensaciones que generaba cada toque, mísero roce, con el ajeno. Las afiladas garras arañando superficialmente su carne, su dentadura pellizcando sus montículos, y su prominente erección aplastada contra su estómago. Balanceó sus caderas una vez más, su excitación cepillando su vientre. Con un gruñido gutural, Chat Noir la envolvió y la lanzó sobre el colchón.

—¡Auch!

Marinette siseó cuando notó un pinchazo en la espalda. Chat se echó hacia atrás, disparándole una mirada confusa. Con un ceño adornando su semblante, se revolvió en la cama, descubriendo un lápiz en el espacio ahora vacío. Chat Noir escaneó el grueso libro de matemáticas; todo el material desparramado sobre las sábanas arrugadas. Había vertido todo el contenido de su mochila en la cama, pues había estado haciendo los deberes antes de que el héroe se escabullera en su habitación. Con un ademán ansioso, apartó los lápices esparcidos en la cama, su libro de matemáticas y cuaderno. Los útiles se estamparon contra el suelo con un estrépito. Ya habiéndose cerciorado de despejar la cama en su mayoría, se volvió hacia el joven, estirando sus manos hacia él para abarcar sus mejillas y disponerse a arremeter contra su boca.

—El ejercicio trece está mal.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Jé._


End file.
